


Days Thirteen thru Seventeen

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Ship wide power outage and a cold Normandy crew has to huddle around fires to keep warm. #meffictober2019





	Days Thirteen thru Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13: War Stories  
Prompt 14: Reapers  
Prompt 15: Pumpkin vs. Apple vs. Peppermint (Bonus: Involves the coffee beverages)  
Prompt 16: Hot Cocoa and Bonfires  
Prompt 17: EDI's "Cold

It began as a power outage throughout the ship. At first glance, Tali thought it was a simple fix. One which would be fixed in about an hour. Not a big deal. EDI just had a small virus. Quick and easy. The outage was now entering hour number five and the problem was no where in sight. Around the first hour, the temperature significantly dropped where the Normandy crew began to bundle up in their winter gear and blankets.

Now, the majority of the crew were in massed in the mess room surrounded by small fires. Thankfully Cerberus' Boy Scout approach for possible scenarios included emergency warming supplies.

Garrus Vakarian sat behind Commander Shepard, with her in between his legs using their combined body heat to keep warm. Spirits were low and that needed to change. Fast. It was him who started mission uplift before she had even mentioned anything. "I keep reminding myself that at least we're not on Noveria."

"True, but at least there we could be skiing." Miranda Lawson whined.

"Why am I not surprised that cheerleader is also a snow bunny?" Jack rolled her eyes.

"Bite me."

"No, that's Garrus' job."

"Leave me out of this." The Turian objected. He cuddle closer to Jane. "The only Human I want to bite is this one."

"Now that was an image I really didn't need." Joker laughed.

"I did." Jack mentioned as she spread her legs a little wider. Garrus wasn't sure if it was unconscious or not. Knowing Jack, it could be both. 

"Ugh, I really could go for a pumpkin spice latte." Miranda warmed her hands over the fire.

"Basic white girl much, cheerleader?"

Miranda responded with a rude gesture. "What about your apple spice? It sounds like a name you use for a pony."

"It's better because I can always add rum to it."

Liara interrupted the two. "I happened on Peppermint mocha a year or so. Both luxurious and refreshing, but I prefer my mint in my tea."

"Ugh, peppermint mocha is for fucking pussies."

"What about you, Commander?" Liara asked as the Mess Sargent handed his superior officer her N7 mug full of hot cocoa. "Which do you prefer?" 

"I like all of them, but it's moments like these which make me smile. Some of my fondest memories involve hot cocoa and bonfires. Too bad we can't make s'mores."

"Yea." Miranda nodded. "I am going to assume some of those memories were bonfires happened during the Skyllian Blitz?"

"There was one, but that one involved lots...and lots...and lots of some of the best alcohol and terrible sex."

"Sounds like a fun time to me." Jack smirked. "And once those crappy-ass squid machines are gone, you can bet my scantily clad ass that will happen."

"Ugh, that's an image I don't think I can bleach out of my brain." The Cerberus XO volleyed, cringing at the thought.

Garrus leaned into Shepard's ear and whispered, "Tali better hurry up."

"Agreed," Jane frowned.

*****


End file.
